


Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I feel so Christmassy, I'm cold so they're cold too, This Is So Bad I'm So Sorry, Under 200 words, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//They took walks in the cold winter air, and Joshua looked at Neku and genuinely smiled.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one of my free lessons instead of doing homework and posted it in class. Oops.

The cold air fogged up with every breath Joshua took, and his fingers were starting to go numb. He didn’t mind though. He just drew his hands into his coat sleeves and bore with it. He looked over to Neku and found himself smiling, not a smirk, but a genuine smile for once.

Was he happy for him?  
Maybe he was happy for him.

Or maybe he just enjoyed his company. It had been so long since he had had a friend. Or had he ever had one at all?

Then Neku turned to look at him and his smirk was back. He probably saw his smile though, and Joshua started walking faster.


End file.
